advanceshipping ideas
by Strangeideas
Summary: these are some of my advanceshipping or genral pokemon story ideas


My strange ideas :) 

this is a story i came up with while daydreaming after watching lucario and the mystery of mew: the story starts on a ship fishing of the coast of pallet town onboard are ash,picachu,and brock brock who decided to visit pallet before going of to a newly opened pokemon nusury in cerulean city. while ash falls asleep fishing picture crawls down the fishing rod andline to see the pokemon underneath the sea suddenly a a sound wave whitch knocks ash of his fishing seat and picachu climbs back on board as a giant meteor flys down splitting into bits one of which and lands with a giant exploision over the side of pallet town whilke the others land in the sea around the boat the boat driver yells that they are going back to sure as the shockwave of the falling meteor chunks could make some nasty waves and then as they make their way back a huge wave appears but ash smartly brought his old lapras slong for the trip and uses ice beam to frezze the wave solid he then takes a bit of the meteor out of the frozen wave before it harmlessly shatters into a fine dust. thought i havent thought of the rest of this story it goes along the line of a odd boy who u can name whatever is found knocked out in the foresdt after prof.oak tells the kids to go out and search for other peices of the meteor there ash finds a meteor peice and is zapped by its energy knocking him out aswell brock and tracey carry them back to the lab where oak advises they be taken to a nearby poke center ash wakes up after a day and finds may and max in the pokecenter having come to see him better and pick up some pokemon. meanwhile the mystery boy wakes up and escapes from the pokecenter by destroying the wall with a single punch.

Oak sends the kids to go find the boy and they search in the forest where they find him sleeping in a nest of picachu's who protect the boy when ash and co try to take him back but picachu explains what happened and they let him go on the way back the boy wakes up and asks where he is the kids explain and he says he has no memory of anythink that has happened . they taker him back to prof.Oaks lab and the prof runs some tests and discovers the boys DNA is mixed with that of a unknown pokemon afterwords the prof gets a call from brandin the battle prymid king saying that a strange ruin has just surfaced nearby and he asks if the prof if he has ever seen a marking that looks like the infinity sign with a line throuhg it may then see the mark on they mystery boys arm and brandin request that the boy and the kids come to his location in the battle fronteir immeaditly but before they depart ash is scanned and is found to have absorbed large amounts of the meteors energy. when they leave they get on the boat to take them to the battle fronteir while they sail may and the group teach the mysterous boy about pokemon and general life (i had the funny idea of they boy and may's muchlax fighting over the food only to find ash allready eating asnd a big food fight breaks out to whitch may walks in and is hit square in the face after having just brought new clothes which she is wearing and are now covered in like ketchup of something and as the liquid spills on her top the whole group goes silent and may gets really mad and beats up the ash and the boy then as may goes to wallop the boy after she "dealt" with ash and muchlax the boy hears something and she almost breaks her fist on his head just showing his strenght and what not) meanwhile the team rocket leader has been alerted of the boy and sets out to capture him during a large storm during which asha and co. use their pokemon to fight off the team rocket helicopters while protecting the boy.

But when the helicopters missile blows ash and may into a wall hurting them the boy becomes enraged his eyes glow blue and he blocks the capture nets the helicopters useing his bar hands even though they are elctrified after which he jumps up onto the crows nest and his whole body glows a brilliant blue he opens his mouth as if taking a deep breath before a plunge into the water and energy begans gathering in his mouth as he shouts "HYPER.." he breathed in holding the energy for a moment and then shouted "BBBBEEEEEAAAAMMMM!" as the energy rushes out of his mouth smashing into the variuos helicopters sending them flying off into the air . the ship then reaches the edge of the storm and the water carms down the boy stops his hyper beam and breathes deeply he closes his eyes and the blue glow fades but he falls off the crows nets and lands in a small crator at the bottem. Meanwhile ash and may help each other up (i thought now would be a nice time to add some suttle advanceshipping and romance between the two i think ashxmay is perfect lol) anyway after that the boy wakes up a few hours later with a headacke and the kids explain what he did. then they get off the ship and thats about as far as my mind has gone lol il add more as it comes to me


End file.
